galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary Orphan
Glossary for Chaper : Orphan Book II : First Journeys *22 month Union Service *Academy *Ancient Challenge *Armin Thingstal *Arsenal *Arthur Swine and Dine *Arthur's to their company college *Arthurs *Aunt Freydis *Ba Phy XL *Basic Union School *Bed and Breakfast *Benjamin *Beowulf Thingstal *black knee high boots *black lacquered doors *blond braids *Blue Dolphin *Blue Moon *Bottom *Brennans World *Bridge Hotel *Bunk Houses *burgs *Califerm *Cam-man *Captain Ruthneck *catastrophic hull breach *chicken *Chicken head *chicken pieces *Chong's all you can eat *chop sticks *CIT *CITI *Citizen Identification Tag *Clan Chief regalia *Clan colors *Clan leader *Clan ring *Coach 554 Afghan *Credit Chip *Credits *duck *Dust Camp *Dust Miners *Dust skimming *Earth *Elders *Elena *Elena a real Cousin of mine *Elena was attacked by a wild Fangsnapper *emergency space suits *Entry Exam *Eric *Exa *Fangsnapper *Fangsnapper herders *Fangsnapper herds *Fangsnapper leather boots *Father *ferocious looking golden animal statues *Fifth hour on Blue Day or in about 6 hours and 12 minutes *fight as her champion *Filth Flies *fine soap *five star Hotel *flexible covered gangway *foremost hero of Nilfeheim *Freeman *fur cloak *Gal Drifts *Galactic Drifters *Gallia *GalNet enabled PDD *GalNet logo *GalNet terminal *gas planet *genuine replicas of German Medieval Castles *German immigrants *Gigaball *God Dust *golden cat thing *Grandfathers Company *Grass *Grey Lines coach 554 *Grey Lines Lobby *Greylines Passenger Relations *Gunnar *Halstaad Fjord *Harkun *He Mang *Hevnen *Hiking in the Moors *Holstein *Holstein Planet *Hostels *Hour Hotels *hover cam *Humans *Ice top Villages *ID blip *Info Bot *Inter Port Transports *ISAH field *Isegrim *Isen *jeans *killed Tyr Olafson *Kilonian *Klack *Lars *Lars Igvarhein *Lawyer *leg less robot *Legal Central *legal drugs *Level 9 *Leyland *Life capsule mode *LSLD food *Lucas *Lunebeck *luxury liner *Ma Moore *moon *Mördaren *Mother Moore *Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage *Mr. Flensburger *Mr. Olafson *Mr. Silverzweig *My grandfather's old friend *Neo Viking *Neo Viking Primitive of Nilfeheim *NeoVikings *New Sweden *Nightlive *Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim Warrior *NiOx breathers *Nitrogen Oxygen atmosphere *Non citizen *Non Citizens *Off world assassin *Olafson blood *Olafson clan *Olafson, Eric *Old Thingstal *Old Xunx Region *Orphan *Otmar Thingstal *Outward Fringe Region *OXR-Hub *PDD *PDD, one with GalNet connection *Peerson Clan *perfume *Peter *Pizzeria *Planet of Meadows *Planet Side city *Planet Siders *Port Roaches *Portels *Privacy Bubble *Psycho Surgery *quasi space *red leather pants *rice *rice spoon *Rock shark *Rocksharks *schools cafeteria *scrub and soak *sector council *Sector Court *Security robot *Shalom *shampoo *shank you *Short Rats *Siegfrieda *Sigvard *SII – Prodat 9 *SII- Quadstar 400 *silverware *Slammer Moon *Sleep halls *Sleep Inducer *Sol Hub *space bus *Space Bus bays *Space ports Enviro tanks *Spaceport authority *Starship Captain *State Pen *Stowed *Stowed away *Submarine *Sun Siders *Sunside city *sweeping fur rimmed cape with the Olafson Wolf heads *System Lichthaus *terminator line *Terminator strip *Termis *Terran All terrain boots *the Ancient *The Elders *the Freights *the nest *The Old Keeper *the Union *They shoot Califerm addicts *Thingstal Clan *tidal locked *tour of a Brewery *Tour of a Dairy farm *Town Dusk *tox drinks *Trans layer sensors *Transdim threshold *Traveler *Tunneling robots *Twilight *Twilight river Canyon *Tyranno sighting in the middle of Longnight *Tyrannos *Ultra Lux in the City *Uncle Hogun *Union Citizen *Union Fire department station *Union Fleet Application *Union Police Station *Union Postal service *Union school *upper cut *Valkyrie *View ports *Vikings *Warrior Sister *white cereal of little steaming kernels *White water boating *wild Fangsnappers *Wurgus *Xchange *Xchange in Halstaad *Xeno Class *Yngve *your Inheritance *Yutoo Systemuupda Category:Glossary